


send me a ship and a sentence, I’ll write the next five

by scionavarielle



Series: to love is (to write) [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Fluffy, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the title says it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I’ve made a fool of myself, thinking I’d fly among the stars - Mats Hummels/Christoph Kramer

“I’ve made a fool of myself, thinking I’d fly among the stars.” 

Mats couldn’t believe what he just heard from the younger man in front of him. 

Christoph looks at him, eyes filled with worried and anxieties, before finally continues his words again. “I - you’re a star, a famous defender, and I’m just _nothing_ and I thought it’s unbelievable when you  _chose_ me, but then now I’m not sure.” 

“Don’t you dare to think that,” Mats hisses at Chris. He pulls the younger man into an embrace, whispering softly, “Listen, I don’t  _chose_ you, I  _want you_. No one but you has managed to do this to me.” 

* * *

[ _(Send me a ship and a sentence, I’ll write the next five)_ ](http://amarielrandomwords.tumblr.com/post/116377056335/send-me-a-ship-and-a-sentence-ill-write-the-next)


	2. I don't Bottom - Mario Götze/Marco Reus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't bottom."

“I don’t bottom.”

Mario licks his lips when he said that and Marco has never thought he could find that so hot. His body is burning and he leans closer to Mario.

He embraces Mario closer, their bodies touch each other, and he could feel the tension down there. His mouth bites Mario’s ears and licks it afterwards. He whispers, “Show me what you got there, sunny.”

* * *

_[(Send me a ship and a sentence, I’ll write the next five)](http://amarielrandomwords.tumblr.com/post/116377056335/send-me-a-ship-and-a-sentence-ill-write-the-next) _


	3. I don’t love you, I never loved you - Benedikt Höwedes/Mats Hummels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t love you, I never loved you”

“I don’t love you, I never loved you” 

Benedikt looks anywhere but Mats’ eyes when he has finally said that sentence. He could feel the intense glare from Mats and he couldn’t dare himself to stare back. 

He jumps a little when he heard the door is being slammed, knowing fully well that he’s the one causing that. He doesn’t mean to make Mats angry, doesn’t mean to  _do this_ , whatever _he’s doing_ , but he just know he has to. 

Whispering to no one but himself, “ _But I will always love you_.” 

* * *

_[(Send me a ship and a sentence, I’ll write the next five) ](http://amarielrandomwords.tumblr.com/post/116377056335/send-me-a-ship-and-a-sentence-ill-write-the-next) _


	4. Holger is one of the best defender in the world - Holger Badstubber/Bastian Schweinsteiger

Holger is one of the best defender in the world. 

Basti keeps telling that to the younger man over and over again. That he deserves the recognition, that he deserves the praise, that he’s good, that he’s anything but what he think he is. 

Holgi will always smile to him when he say that. He couldn’t stop himself to ask why though. 

“I don’t need all that, if you think of me good enough, then it’s  _everything_  for me.” 

* * *

_[(Send me a ship and a sentence, I’ll write the next five) ](http://amarielrandomwords.tumblr.com/post/116377056335/send-me-a-ship-and-a-sentence-ill-write-the-next) _


	5. You have witchcraft in your lips - Philipp Lahm/Bastian Schweinsteiger

“You have witchcraft in your lips.”

Fips couldn’t believe that Basti just said that, in the middle of their practice. Basti grins at him, winking before running after Lukas and pairs up for the warm-ups. 

Fips couldn’t concentrate, his eyes always wonder to Basti who’s purposely licking his lips every time their eyes met. 

After the practice (thank God Jogi has decided that it’s enough for the day) Basti comes after him again. Casually put his hands around Fips shoulder and whispers, “And I can’t wait to prove that.” 

* * *

_[(Send me a ship and a sentence, I’ll write the next five) ](http://amarielrandomwords.tumblr.com/post/116377056335/send-me-a-ship-and-a-sentence-ill-write-the-next) _


	6. He’s my best friend since we were 10 - Cesc Fabregas/Gerard Pique

“He’s my best friend since we were 10” 

It’s an automatic respond everytime Gerard is being asked about his relationship with Cesc. If there’s one of his friends beside him when he’s asked that question, they will probably roll their eyes. 

Gerard always shrugs it off because it’s how he is with Cesc, alright? Cesc is fun and they click, like a hero and its sidekick, like peanut butter with bread, basically let’s just say Gerard is not with metaphors. 

“One good advice for you, don’t be stubborn or you’ll be  _too late_.”

* * *

_[(Send me a ship and a sentence, I’ll write the next five) ](http://amarielrandomwords.tumblr.com/post/116377056335/send-me-a-ship-and-a-sentence-ill-write-the-next) _


	7. Manuel just noticed today, that actually Thomas has a heterochromia. - Manuel Neuer/Thomas Muller

Manuel just noticed today, that actually Thomas has a heterochromia.  

Thomas perhaps has realized that and therefore been ignoring Manu ever since. 

Manu decides to approach him and asks him why. 

“It’s weird, people should not have whatever this is called.”

By then, Manu decides to grab Thomas, who’s struggling a little but to no avail since obviously Manu is larger and stronger. 

“I don’t think so, I think they are beautiful, like you.” 

* * *

_[(Send me a ship and a sentence, I’ll write the next five) ](http://amarielrandomwords.tumblr.com/post/116377056335/send-me-a-ship-and-a-sentence-ill-write-the-next) _


End file.
